Le Dogue d'Eire, Prequel, Le Roi Sans Couronne
by DenielleFervelle
Summary: Alors que Merlin doit affronter sa destinée et ce qu'elle incombe, il fait la rencontre d'un étrange personnage. Il apprend plus tard qu'il s'agit de l'héritier d'un royaume conquit par Uther. Or l'héritier semble prêt à tout pour reprendre son trône. Ami ou ennemi, rien n'est encore décidé pour Merlin, cependant, ce n'est pas la seule menace planant autour de Camelot...
1. Préface

Résumé Complet: 

Alors que Merlin doit faire face à sa destiné et ce qu'elle incombe, il fait la rencontre d'un étrange personnage se rendant à Camelot. Un jeune homme, plus âgé que lui et Arthur, qui n'hésite pas à remettre le prince à sa place. Lorsque Merlin et Arthur reviennent à la capitale, ils apprennent que cet étranger n'est autre que l'héritier d'un royaume dont Uther s'est récemment emparé après le massacre de la famille royale. Et ce dernier est prêt à tout pour reprendre son trône avant qu'Uther n'en fasse disparaître la magie.

Ami ou ennemi, tout reste encore à décider pour Merlin mais ce n'est pas la seule menace planant autour de Camelot, Morgane découvre peu à peu ses pouvoirs, des manipulations de pouvoir se trament dans l'ombre et un étrange loup rôde autour du jeune sorcier...

Préface: 

Clairement, je me suis compliquée la tâche. En fait, à la base, les passages du passé devaient se trouver dans le T1. Sauf que je voulais approfondir au mieux le truc donc, j'en ai fait un tome complet. Un prequel quoi. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu et que ce tome là vous plaira autant que le premier.  
Au niveau de l'ordre de lecture, vous pouvez lire celui-là avant, après ou pendant le tome 1, ce n'est pas un problème.  
Ce prequel commence au début de la saison 2, tous les événements de la saison 1 sont donc bel et bien respecté et ont eu lieux. Il se terminera à la fin de la saison 5, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus car je vais changer pas mal de chose et donc le final sera quelque peu différent.

Autre chose, comme dans le tome 1, il y aura des lemons (Well, au moins un pour le moment en tous cas). Comptez aussi sur des morts (BEAUCOUP), de la torture, du drama, des back-stories épouvantables, des romances tortueuses et torturées, bref, tout ce qui fait mon "style" d'écriture sadique.

Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Mais si jamais j'ai d'autres trucs à ajouter, je les mettrais soit en fin de chapitre soit ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit whatever et je vous dis à un prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 1: Les Héritiers

Chapitre 1: Les Héritiers

La brume se levait lentement sur la vallée verdoyante, ses traînées blanches s'accrochant aux nombreux arbres présents. Les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient tout juste derrière les collines de l'île d'émeraude. Le vent se mit à souffler, s'engouffrant dans les branches comme autant de voix sifflantes et murmurantes, faisant claquer dans les airs l'étendard planté au milieu de la vallée.

Le drapeau était d'une couleur émeraude, une forme animale noire semblait se détacher du fond mais le tissu était bien trop déchiré pour permettre de distinguer nettement les armoiries. Tout autour, l'herbe verte s'était teinte d'une couleur vermeille n'annonçant rien de bon. Ça et là, des armes et des corps. La plupart portait une cotte de maille mais les armoiries différenciaient facilement les chevaliers. Certains portaient un blason émeraude avec un loup ainsi qu'un large nœud celtique sombre, les autres en arboraient un blanc et bleu avec la moitié d'un aigle noir sur la partie claire et un bras armé sur la seconde partie.  
Le sang maculait les armes et les corps de sa couleur carmin, transformant ce paysage calme et paisible en véritable scène de massacre. Le lieu du carnage était plongé dans l'ombre projeté par les murailles d'une grande citadelle.

Celle-ci était construite avec de lourdes pierres grises, percée seulement de meurtrières. Au dessus des toits, de hautes colonnes de fumée noire rejoignaient la brume matinale.

Tout avait si bien commencé...

* * *

Heddwyn jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et essaya de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Il essaya de discipliner du mieux qu'il pouvait ses cheveux ébènes mais finit par abandonner. Ils avaient beau être courts, il restait toujours des mèches rebelles pour atterrir devant ses yeux verts.  
Avec son teint pâle et sa stature haute mais fine, l'adolescent se savait ressembler à son père. Mais une simple ressemblance ne suffisait pas à faire de lui un héritier du trône. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il avait revêtue une tenue d'apparat noire avec un loup brodé au fil d'or entouré d'un nœud celtique à trois cordes. L'emblème de sa famille  
Il attrapa son épée et la glissa à sa ceinture, admirant au passage la lame. Elle avait beau être utilisée depuis cinq ans, son fil était toujours aussi tranchant.

Au loin, une cloche sonna six coups. Le brun jeta un œil par la fenêtre ouverte : le soleil avait déjà bien baissé, le crépuscule était tout proche. Son regard dériva jusqu'aux murailles de Daingean*, pas de cavalier en vue. Heddwyn soupira : il avait espéré que son frère, enfin, son demi-frère puisse assister à la cérémonie. Il le lui avait promit. Mais il y avaient de nombreux problèmes aux frontières et le fils aîné des Lir** avait été envoyé surveiller les lieux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant les pensées de l'adolescent :

-Prince Heddwyn ? Il est l'heure. Votre mère vous attend dans la salle basse.

-Dites lui que j'arrive sur le champ ! avertit le cadet en refermant rapidement la fenêtre.

Il lissa le devant de son habit et sortit de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le garçon parcourut plusieurs couloirs dans lesquels il ne croisa personne. Tout le monde devait déjà être dans la grande salle. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard devant une lourde porte en chêne à laquelle il frappa.

-Entrez.

L'adolescent obéit et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était illuminée par plusieurs chandeliers ainsi que par la lueur orangée du soleil couchant. Les murs étaient assez vides, seules quelques tentures contant des récits religieux les égayaient de leurs teintes vives.  
Au centre de la pièce, assise dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, se trouvait la reine Adarah Lir. C'était une femme qui avait plus de quarante ans mais qui gardait une stature droite, digne de son titre. De larges mèches grises s'entremêlaient avec ses cheveux châtains tressés. Le poids des années n'avait pas réussi à ternir son regard bleu vif.  
Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit son fils entrer dans la pièce.

\- Regarde-toi, tu es parfait ! Tu ressemble comme deux gouttes à ton père ! le salua t-elle en s'approchant.

-Merci mère... répondit le brun en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Certes, tes cheveux sont décoiffés mais il fallait s'y attendre. Ton habit est bien cousu... Ton épée est aiguisée ? Est-ce que tu sais quoi dire ? poursuivit la reine en examinant le prince sous toutes les coutures.

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et essaya de discipliner tant bien que mal les mèches noires. Heddwyn réussit à s'écarter de l'étreinte maternelle avec un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tout va bien se passer mère, je sais exactement quoi dire et quoi faire. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous faire du mauvais sang pour moi.

Adarah s'éloigna un peu pour contempler son fils.

-C'est une cérémonie très importante. C'est elle, et seulement elle, qui te permettra de pouvoir accéder au trône et d'être considéré comme le descendant du roi. Lui rappela t-elle.

-Je sais mère, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais assister au rituel. Continua l'adolescent.

Sa mère sourit d'un air contrit, elle savait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Savez-vous si mon frère sera là ? lui demanda le brun en repartant vers la porte.

Le début de la cérémonie aurait lieu dans un quart d'heure et il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard.

-Je l'espère. Les messagers que ton père a envoyé sont revenus sans apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, il pourra certainement venir. Annonça la reine en sortant de la pièce.

Le cadet acquiesça et commença de marcher en direction de la salle du trône. Le trajet se passa dans un silence légèrement inquiet. Ils arrivèrent devant une haute porte de bois sombre gardé par deux soldats aux armoiries de la royauté, à savoir un loup et un nœud celtique à trois liens. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent devant la reine et le prince cadet avant de leur ouvrir le passage.

La salle était immense, cinq rangées de bancs se trouvaient là, des sièges avaient été rajoutés mais Heddwyn savait d'expérience que certains devraient rester debout. Trois fenêtres se trouvaient de chaque coté, séparées par des tentures aux armoiries des Lir. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une estrade sur laquelle étaient quatre trônes. Les deux du centre étaient les plus grands, réservés au roi et la reine. De chaque côté s'en tenait un autre, moins imposant, pour les princes. Celui d'Heddwyn se trouvait à la gauche de celui de sa mère.

La pièce était déjà bien remplie mais de nouvelles personnes continuaient d'arriver, toute la ville voulait assister à l'intronisation du prince cadet. Il y avait là des chevaliers, des nobles, des conseillers mais aussi des notables, des paysans ainsi que quelques druides et magiciens. Nombre de ces derniers s'étaient réfugiés en Éire suite aux purges qui avaient eu lieu dans les royaumes voisins. Le roi Odran avait accueillit les réfugiés à bras ouverts. Avoir autant de personnes disposant de... Capacités ne pouvaient être qu'un mouvement intelligent dans la partie d'échec qu'il menait en permanence avec les autres dirigeants de la région.

Adarah laissa son fils devant les portes et alla s'installer à sa place, auprès de son mari. Le roi Odran Lir était un homme grand avec une certaine carrure. Ses cheveux noirs de jais ne disposait que d'une unique mèche blanche qui s'étendait sur le côté droit de son crâne. Il avait des yeux verts perçant qui lui donnait un air intransigeant. Son visage était pour le moment fermé mais la vue de son fils cadet le dérida aussitôt.

Comme toutes les personnes de la ville, le roi adorait son fils. Heddwyn avait toujours été un garçon gentil, serviable et respectueux tout en ayant une grande intelligence ainsi qu'un talent certain avec les armes. En ça, il ressemblait à son père et à son frère. Les Lir étaient connu pour leur grand sens de la stratégie et pour leur talent militaire.

L'adolescent ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant le siège de son aîné vide mais il se ressaisit sur le champ, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça. La cloche toute proche sonna un seul et unique coup. Il était six heures et demie. Heddwyn avait désormais quinze ans. Le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Heddwyn Lir ! Approche-toi ! Tonna la voix d'Odran.

Il s'était levé et s'était approché du bord de l'estrade, son épée au poing. Alors qu'il avançait, le prince aperçut un mouvement au niveau d'une porte dérobée. Une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape sombre entra et alla discrètement s'installer sur le siège tout à droite de l'estrade. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du brun mais il se recomposa tout de suite un air solennel.  
La silhouette retira sa cape, révélant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux aile de corbeau plutôt court en désordre. Il avait la peau légèrement halée et des yeux en amandes marron doré. Il adressa un sourire amusé à son cadet.  
Le prince ainé de la famille Lir venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Heddwyn arriva soudain devant l'estrade.

-Jure tu de défendre ce pays et ses habitants par ton épée, tes pouvoirs et ton sang ? demanda Odran.

-Je le jure.

-Promets-tu de ne jamais fuir devant les responsabilités qui t'incombent ou devant les armes de tes ennemis ?

-Je le promets.

-Souhaites-tu devenir un prince ainsi qu'un roi juste et loyal envers son pays ?

-Je le souhaite. Répondit le prince.

\- Donne-moi ton épée. Lui ordonna son père.

Le cadet s'exécuta. La lame dégainée projeta des reflets argentés sur l'assistance. Un serviteur arriva, chargé d'une bassine d'or gravée assez longue pour contenir une lame.

-Que l'eau de _Tara_ *** et le pouvoir des _Dé Danann_ *** te protègent et te guident jusqu'à tes derniers pas. annonça le roi en plongeant l'épée dans l'eau.

Une vapeur s'éleva de l'eau transparente qui reposait dans le récipient. Il tendit l'arme à son fils qui la prit à deux mains avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Un second serviteur s'approcha, il portait un coffret taillé dans le bois clair d'un hêtre. Odran l'ouvrit et retira une couronne de bronze de son écrin vert. Elle était fine, très simple mais pourtant magnifique. Le métal avait été travaillé pour représenter un long nœud celtique au centre duquel était sertit une émeraude brillante.  
Le seigneur se tourna de nouveau vers son fils et posa le cercle de bronze sur sa tête.

\- Redresse-toi Heddwyn Lir, prince d'Éire. Poursuivit le plus âgé.

L'adolescent se releva doucement et fit face au regard fier de son père.

-Bienvenue sur le trône fils. Conclut ce dernier en souriant.

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'assistance explosa dans un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements :

-Vive le prince !

-Vive le roi !

-Longue vie aux Lir !

Seule l'annonce du banquet pu les calmer. Peu à peu, l'assemblée sortit, se dirigeant maintenant vers la salle prévue. La famille royale resta seule. Adarah descendit de son estrade et serra son fils dans ses bras :

-Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi. Lui dit-elle en essayant visiblement de lui briser les côtes.

-Nous le sommes tous. Confirma Odran.

-Ma dame, vous devriez relâcher votre pauvre fils, sinon, sa couronne ne lui servira qu'à titre posthume. Ajouta une voix basse mais douce.

L'aîné des Lir les avaient rejoints.

-Tu as raison. Et combien de fois devrai je te répéter de m'appeler Adarah à défaut de mère ? demanda la reine en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier sourit :

-Au moins une fois de plus ma dame.

-Et insolent avec ça. S'énerva faussement celle-ci.

-Allons, allons, Setenta ne fait que se montrer respectueux. Répliqua le patriarche. Rejoignons la salle du banquet, nos invités m'avaient l'air affamé. Continua t-il en tendant son bras à sa femme.

La brune lui sourit en retour et l'attrapa avant de partir.

-Alors ?! Jusqu'où êtes vous parti cette fois ? S'intéressa Heddwyn en se tournant vers son demi-frère.

Celui-ci se mit à rire :

-Du calme ! Je reste jusqu'à la fin du banquet, tu auras tout le temps de m'entendre parler.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, vous allez encore vous faire accaparer par les conseillers ou père et je n'entendrais jamais ce qui m'intéresse. Se plaignit le plus jeune.

-Bien, bien ! Abandonna Setenta, il était tout à fait incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à son jeune frère. Nous avons poussé la patrouille jusqu'à une île proche du royaume des Pendragon, tu sais que nous avons une alliance avec eux n'est ce pas ? Commença le prince en marchant.

Le cadet acquiesça vivement, bien sûr qu'il le savait, ses précepteurs s'étaient chargés de le lui répéter.

-Nous avons découvert que cette île était uniquement peuplée de druides. Comme tu t'en doute, nous n'en avons pas informé le roi Uther. Il aurait eut tôt fait de les exterminer. Pourtant, cette communauté ne comporte même pas deux cents membres et ne représente aucun danger pour Camelot. Je ne comprendrais jamais l'acharnement qui pousse Uther à massacrer tous ceux qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie. Un miracle qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à nous si tu veux mon avis. Poursuivit Setenta en secouant la tête.

-Ne risque t-il pas d'attaquer en découvrant ce que vous êtes ? S'inquiéta Heddwyn.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son demi-frère :

-Qu'il essaye, mes crocs seraient ravis de l'accueillir.

Pendant un court instant, ses yeux devinrent jaunes.

-Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ? Continua le second prince, sans se préoccuper de ce changement.

-Prends ton mal en patience Heddwyn, j'en parlerai avec père pendant le repas. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés. Annonça l'autre en entrant dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était bondée, tous les sièges et bancs étaient occupés par des invités. Les tables encerclaient un mince passage utilisé par des serviteurs apportant de la nourriture. Les deux princes longèrent le mur et s'installèrent aux cotés du couple royal.  
Adarah était prise dans une discussion politique avec un émissaire provenant des principales villes du nord de la région, quant à son mari, il parlait stratégie magique avec un de ses plus anciens conseillers. Ce dernier était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux gris-blanc et aux traits secs. Bran Sif était l'ancien commandant des armées ainsi qu'un sorcier hors-pair, lorsque le prince aîné avait commencé à développer ses... Pouvoirs, c'est lui que l'on avait fait mander.

À peine Setenta fut-il assis qu'il se retrouva mêlé à la discussion d'Elrond (au grand dam d'Heddwyn), le chef des patrouilles frontalières : un homme râblé aux cheveux roux flamboyant. Avec lui parlait Cian, un chevalier aux cheveux blonds courts légèrement bouclés avec des yeux bleus clairs, une légère barbe couvrait le bas de son visage. Il était de deux ans plus âgé que le prince qui avait vingt-deux ans. Les deux chevaliers se connaissaient depuis une bonne dizaine d'année et s'étaient déjà battues de nombreuses fois côtes à côtes. Il fut obligé de leur expliquer la situation aux frontières qui s'avérait assez inquiétante :

-Les armées avancent toujours Sir. Répondit simplement le brun avant d'attraper une coupe qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

-Impossible ! Cela signifierait la fin du pacte d'alliance ! s'exclama Elrond, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés par la concentration.

-Les soldats ne portent pas d'armoiries ou de blason quel qu'il soit, si nous attaquons, le Connaught pourrait se défendre en reniant ses hommes. Poursuivit le plus jeune.

-Et donc nous accuser d'avoir rompu la trêve... murmura Cian.

-C'est là le nœud du problème. Confirma Setenta.

-J'ai toujours dit que le roi Dag n'était qu'un être abject et fourbe ! Il suffit de voir ce qu'il fait subir à son peuple ! Cracha le chef de patrouille avec un rictus de colère.

Les agissements du roi du Connaught n'étaient inconnus de personne. Seul un ermite pouvait ignorer les taxes astronomiques que devaient payer les habitants sous peine de mort ou pire, de torture. Mais là n'était pas le pire problème... L'armée de Dag était en majeure partie composée de mercenaires sans foi ni lois qui n'hésitaient pas à faire subir toutes leurs lubies et envies au peuple sous couvert des armoiries royales. Des soldats aussi répugnants que le démon qui leur servait de dirigeant.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment votre père a pu souscrire un tel engagement... soupira le chevalier en repoussant son assiette, N'y voyez pas là une critique ou un affront personnel ! Ajouta t-il, rougissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de parler au prince ou de se battre à ses cotés qu'il en avait oublié pendant un instant son titre. Ce dernier se mit à rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne saurais être en désaccord sur ce point, toutefois, mon père a ses raisons. Il ne pouvait pas risquer une guerre avec des réfugiés sur les lignes extérieures du royaume et avec un seul héritier intronisé. Ceci étant chose faite, je pense qu'il prévoit déjà son prochain coup. Et il sera probablement offensif.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond, voyant que les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à changer de sujet, Elrond se chargea de remettre de l'ordre :

-Hrem ! Prince, avez-vous parlé à sir Bran pour vos transformations ?

-Hm ? Ah, non pas encore. Je viens tout juste de rentrer vous savez. Répliqua Setenta avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous devriez le faire maintenant. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je vous fais confiance mais...

-Mais vous ne faites pas autant confiance à ma seconde forme. C'est toujours moi à l'intérieur, vous savez ? l'interrompit son interlocuteur.

-Je ne peux que confirmer. Je me suis déjà battu à ses cotés alors qu'il était entièrement transformé, c'est impressionnant mais il n'y a jamais eut de problèmes. Continua Cian.

-Je ne sais pas si votre jugement est vraiment objectif Sir... souleva le plus âgé en regardant les deux chevaliers d'un air inquisiteur.

Le blond prit trois teintes dans les rouges et s'étouffa avec son vin. Setenta se contenta d'un léger sourire narquois :

-Bien, puisqu'il vous faut absolument un avis... Extérieur, je demanderai à sir Bran.

-Tant mieux. Acquiesça Elrond avant d'être appelé par une petite femme brune et rondelette qui se trouvait être sa femme.

-Si lui est au courant, toute la capitale le saura bientôt aussi... remarqua Cian.

Le prince haussa les épaules :

-Je pense que la cour est déjà au courant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était interdit par la loi ou par le roi.

Le chevalier hocha la tête, un sourire étrange passa sur ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir ? Après le banquet bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas qu'un simple entraînement prive votre famille de son aîné. Proposa t-il.

Le brun haussa un sourcil amusé :

-Ça ne devrait pas être un problème, laissez moi juste le temps de discuter avec sir Bran.

Le plus âgé acquiesça et termina son verre. Setenta décida de profiter que son père discute avec la reine pour parler au conseiller :

-Sir Bran ? Puis je vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, qu'il y a-t-il, je vous écoute. Répondit le vieil homme.

-Sir Elrond semble encore douter de mes capacités à contrôler leDogue, pourriez-vous lui expliquer que je peux tout à fait le faire après avoir suivi vos conseils ? demanda le prince.

-Soit. Ne vous a-t-il jamais vu faire ? S'étonna Bran.

-Jamais. Il sait ce que je suis et ce que je fais, c'est tout.

-Ne vous en fait pas, je lui parlerai. Conclut l'ancien.

-Merci sir. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un entraînement. Le salua Setenta en se levant.

Bran lui répondit d'un mouvement de main et d'un sourire entendu.

-Eh ! Et ce que vous deviez me raconter ? S'inquiéta Heddwyn en voyant son demi-frère commencer de sortir de table.

-On dirait que tu vas encore devoir attendre un peu, désolé ! S'excusa l'aîné en partant, suivit de Cian.

Son jeune frère s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, une mine boudeuse au visage, la moitié des banquets où Setenta était présent finissaient comme ça.

* * *

De leurs côtés, les chevaliers avaient rejoint une des pièces les plus sobres du château. À savoir la chambre du plus jeune. À peine Cian eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ses lèvres emprisonnées par celle du prince. Il avait beau être plus âgé que Setenta, ce dernier le dépassait de quelques bons centimètres, ce qui lui permettait largement de dominer la situation. Il libéra ses mains et attrapa la nuque de son « ami » pour approfondir leur baiser. Les deux finirent pas se séparer quelques instants plus tard, cherchant leur souffle dans la pénombre de la salle.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi pressé. Se moqua légèrement le blond .

-Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que l'on repart, alors je profite du temps que j'ai. Répliqua le plus grand avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-C'est une bonne raison. Admit son amant avant de se rapprocher pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Seth mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour avoir accès au reste, accès que Cian se fit un plaisir de lui donner. À partir de là, le baiser devint plus passionné. Le prince fit passer ses mains sur le cou du blond et détacha sa cape qui tomba au sol. Ne voulant pas être en reste, ce dernier détacha la ceinture de cuir qui retenait les deux épées de l'héritier afin de le rapprocher un peu plus.

Setenta s'écarta de nouveau, laissant le chevalier reprendre son souffle. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage en voyant les pommettes de son amant prendre une jolie couleur rouge. Cela ne suffit pas à éloigner ses lèvres du corps de ce dernier et il prit d'assaut la gorge glabre du plus âgé. Le prince savait très bien à quel point Cian était sensible à ce niveau là. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et ce dernier se mit à gémir légèrement, se mordant les lèvres au passage.

-Tu penses vraiment que... God... Que c'est le bon moment ? demanda Cian dans un souffle court

Setenta le mordit légèrement avant de remonter son visage vers lui :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé ça en premier...

-J'...

Le blond fut entraîné dans un nouveau baiser par son cadet. Ce dernier avait beau avoir un visage d'ange, il n'y avait pas plus fourbe en amour que lui. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant qui refusa de les ouvrir pour l'énerver. L'héritier n'était pas vraiment patient en temps normal, alors dans ce genre de moment... Il se stoppa et regarda l'autre chevalier avec un regard doré.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça... ? Souffla t-il avec un sourire découvrant des canines légèrement sur-développées.

-Tu me connais, je ne résiste jamais à un bon jeu. Répliqua Cian en souriant à son tour

Il profita d'avoir toujours une main dans le dos du prince pour échanger leurs places. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé avant de tirer sur le col du blond pour les rapprocher de nouveau. Il n'amorça cependant aucun mouvement, se contentant d'un air narquois. Comme il s'y attendait, Cian fut le premier à céder et l'embrassa. Setenta sourit contre ses lèvres, s'engouffrant dans le passage. Le plus âgé gémit en sentant la langue de son amant contre la sienne.  
Dieux, ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette pièce... -songea le premier avant de sentir les mains de Seth sur, ou plutôt sous, son haut- Et ça ne va pas s'arranger si il continue comme ça.

Les lacets de son haut disparurent rapidement et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il aille rejoindre la cape et la ceinture sur le sol de la chambre. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, il fit passer la tunique de lin sombre par-dessus la tête de son propriétaire.

-C'est nouveau ça. Remarqua le blond en voyant le torse fin de son amant.

Il parlait d'un dessin noirâtre de loup stylisé qui s'étendait sur une partie des abdominaux du brun, couvrant en partie certaines cicatrices.

-Hm ? Oh, ça. Une druide qui me l'a fait. C'est censé contrôler le dogue. Répondit Setenta.

-C'était quand ? poursuivit Cian, l'air de rien.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Se moqua le prince avec un sourire amusé.

Le chevalier rougit légèrement, ce qui, vu l'état de son teint, n'était pas vraiment un changement notable et détourna le regard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle le serait probablement aussi. Souffla le brun avant de pousser Cian en arrière.

Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et atterrit sur le lit sans douceur. Il se retrouva bientôt face à deux orbes jaunes, rendues presque noires par le désir. Si il ne connaissait pas Seth, il aurait pu avoir peur d'être devenu la proie d'un loup affamé. Ce qui était probablement le cas, mais peut être pas le même genre de faim...

-Je ne suis pas sûr de... -sa phrase s'interrompit dans un profond gémissement causé par les mains et les lèvres de son amant sur son torse.

-Je serais ravi d'entendre la fin de cette phrase mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela va être compromis... murmura le fauteur de trouble en léchant la peau blanche qui s'offrait à lui.

Il passa ses doigts sur les lignes blanches que formaient d'anciennes blessures avant de remonter sur les boutons de chairs, provoquant de nouvelles réactions chez le blond. Ce dernier avait la peau brûlante et commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir défié son cadet. Le peu de souffle qui lui restait se coupa dans cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur, le prince venait de le mordre jusqu'au sang au niveau de sa clavicule. Heureusement que Setenta n'était pas un loup-garou.

Cian commençait déjà à perdre pied mais la sensation des mains de son amant bien plus bas le fit complètement basculer. Et dire qu'il se plaignait d'avoir chaud quelques instants plus tôt, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. La sensation de son pantalon commençait à vraiment se faire intenable. Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, Setenta l'en débarrassa mais ce fut pour le remplacer par quelque chose de bien pire. Le chevalier dut se mordre les lèvres presque jusqu'à en saigner pour éviter de crier. Cependant, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il demandait déjà grâce :

-Aah... Je vais...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un cri-gémissement incompréhensible.

-Déjà ? Et moi qui pensais m'amuser encore un peu... se moqua son tortionnaire en remontant de nouveau son visage vers lui.

Il passa tranquillement sa langue sur lèvres avant d'embrasser le blond qui (même s'il l'avait voulu, ce qui était loin d'être le cas) n'aurait pas put résister vu son état. Seth se débarrassa de sa dernière pièce de tissus et commença à préparer doucement son amant. Il voulait faire durer pour se venger de Cian mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop tentant pour qu'il résiste longtemps.  
La douleur ne fut que très passagère, c'était loin d'être leur première fois. Les deux amants ne purent que remercier l'architecte qui avait construit Daingean d'avoir utilisé des pierres aussi épaisses. Ils avaient tout les deux l'esprit embrumé par l'autre et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, c'était tout juste s'ils leur restaient assez de conscience pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.  
Cian fut le premier à venir, ses pensées rapidement remplacées par un immense blanc cotonneux. Setenta le suivit de peu mais garda ses esprits, enfin, plus ou moins. Il embrassa le blond une dernière fois et se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

-J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai gagné, je me trompe ? Murmura t-il d'un ton amusé.

Le plus âgé eut un léger rire :

-Je me rattraperai un autre jour.

-Je peux me tromper, mais je crois que tu avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois. Railla le brun.

-La ferme. Répliqua Cian avant de le faire taire en l'embrassant.

-Si tu utilise cette technique à chaque fois, je vais continuer de parler exprès. Dit le second une fois leur baiser rompu.

Le blond se remit à rire en secouant la tête.

-C'est ça, continue d'espérer.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa brutalement à la porte, interrompant leur discussion. Setenta leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa rapidement son amant avant de sortir du lit pour se rhabiller. Ceci fait, il alla ouvrir :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le brun à l'intention du serviteur essoufflé qui se trouvait devant lui.

-L'armé du Connaught vient de traverser la frontière ! Vous êtes appelé en salle des stratèges de toute urgence ! Ordre du roi votre père !

* * *

*Forteresse en irlandais.

**Lir est le dieu de la mer celte

*** Tara est une source irlandaise à laquelle l'ancienne religion confère des pouvoirs magiques et bénéfique.

**** Il s'agît du nom des anciens êtres connus comme les fé(e)s


End file.
